


Задержи дыхание

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Detectives, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды у Эстормо скукожились уши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задержи дыхание

\- Простите... Можно?  
\- Что-то срочное?  
\- Нет, не очень, но я бы хотел...

Анкано отложил перо, стряхнув капли в чернильницу, и посмотрел в сторону посетителя. Тот мялся на пороге, одновременно нагло и взволнованно поглядывая в ответ.  
\- Надеюсь, твое дело действительно важное, - процедил Анкано.  
\- Да, - уверенно кивнул Эстормо и добавил, - я так думаю.  
\- Ты думаешь? - удивился тот, и кивнул ему на стул рядом с собой. Эстормо вздохнул, словно нерадивый ученик, приглашенный к доске, и нехотя сел, часто моргая.  
\- Излагай.  
\- Господин Анкано... Мне надо либо отпроситься в Солитьюд, либо просить о помощи лично вас.  
\- И в чем же нужда ехать в Солитьюд?  
\- Ммм. В общем, - Эстормо не договорил и сорвал капюшон с головы, обнажив щетку светлых волос и острые уши. Уши были отчетливо розового цвета, словно пылали от стыда.  
\- Ну-ну? - спросил Анкано, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцем по столешнице.  
\- Мои уши... Никогда еще такого не было. Розовые, в общем.  
\- И чешутся?  
\- И чешутся, - вздохнул тот согласно. - Покоя не дают, так хочется, но неприлично ведь чесать все время.  
\- Конечно, неприлично, - согласился Анкано, - терпи.  
И вернулся к работе, подхватив перо.  
\- Как это... господин Анкано?  
\- Что? - хмыкнул тот, - здесь, в Винтерхолде отвратительная вода, особенно у нордов, там, где ты квартируешь. Постоянный холод, а ты часто бываешь на улице. Непривычная пища. Неблагоприятные условия.  
\- Поэтому и чешутся?  
\- Возможно, тебе мал капюшон. Смени плащ на больший размер и не пей воду в гостинице.  
\- Да, господин Анкано, - кивнул Эстормо.  
\- Можешь смазывать кончики ушей маслом, особенно перед выходом на улицу. И спи в шапке. - Велел Анкано, отвернувшись от него, и вновь окуная перо в чернильницу.  
\- Я могу воспользоваться вашим алхимическим столиком?  
\- Конечно, нет. Ступай куда-нибудь на первый этаж.  
\- Как прикажете, - Эстормо резко поднялся, едва не опрокинув стул, поклонился коротко и вышел из покоев, накидывая на голову капюшон.

***

Ледяной ветер толкал в грудь, сильно, словно бодливая безрогая корова. Едва разбирая дорогу, Анкано шел, придерживая слетающий с головы капюшон. Эстормо, бездельник и ландырь, несколько дней не являлся в Коллегию, словно забыл про свои обязанности. Пришлось одеваться и идти самому, несмотря на поднявшуюся метель.

В таверне было тепло, так тепло, что Анкано даже замер на пороге. Сморгнул, стряхивая налипший снег с ресниц, слегка оттаял и прошел через весь зал, коротким кивком ответив на приветствие хозяина.  
Дверь в комнату была плотно прикрыта, но не заперта, и Анкано толкнул ее, проходя внутрь. На кровати белел округлый холм из одеял и козьих шкур.  
Анкано поджал губы, подошел ближе и потыкал в шкуру рукоятью стоявшей рядом метлы.  
\- Господин Анкано! – холм зашевелился, выпуская наружу заспанного эльфа.  
\- Не кричи, - мягко прошипел тот.  
\- Вы пришли ко мне! – засопел Эстормо, кусая край одеяла и не зная, как ему лучше поступить - спрыгнуть с кровати и срочно одеться, или продолжать валяться.  
\- Еще день на дворе, а ты уже спишь... У меня послание для Первого Эмиссара.  
\- Да, господин Анкано, - Эстормо кивнул, демонстративно закашлявшись в кулак. Сиротливо подтянул шкуру повыше и поглядел пристально, - это ведь не очень срочно?  
\- У меня не бывает несрочных посланий, – нахмурился Анкано, подпихивая Эстормо метлой, - вставай, вставай.  
Тот нехотя вывалился из уютного гнездышка, дрожа от холода. Стыдливо выполз из светлого фланелевого комбинезона и принялся переодеваться.  
\- Что это такое ты носишь? – нахмурился Анкано, подцепив рукоятью комбинезон такой теплый и уютный на вид, что Эстормо шумно засопел.  
\- Ну, - ответил он, вздохнув, - хозяйка лавки сшила мне его, когда я пришел к ней, чтоб купить пару грелок. Она сказала, что я не замерзну в этом, и правда, так спать гораздо теплее.  
\- Выглядит отвратительно, - сообщил Анкано и стряхнул комбинезон на кровать.  
\- Я что-то неважно себя чувствую, - признался Эстормо, с едва заметным отвращением на лице натягивая холодную рубаху.  
Анкано фыркнул и молча вытащил из-за пазухи крохотный пузырек. Эстормо с легким поклоном принял пузырек, приложил к щеке, ощущая тело нагретого стекла.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе поможет.  
\- О, вы приготовили это для меня? - Эстормо улыбнулся, его и без того узкие глаза вытянулись к вискам. - Теперь я не расхвораюсь.  
\- Это радует, - совсем не радостно заметил Анкано. Хотел было добавить, мол, пусть Эленвен пришлет кого-нибудь посимпатичнее, но потом не стал.  
Эстормо, кашляя и слегка дрожа от озноба, наконец-то собрался и, свернув шею пузырьку, бодро выпил его содержимое.

***

Легкая оттепель была отвратительна. Еще отвратительнее, чем лютый холод - под ногами хлюпал талый лед, и Анкано предвкушал, как через пару дней вдарит мороз, и половина учеников Коллегии ссыпется в пропасть с обледенелого моста.  
Проклятые земли, самый настоящий край света - особенно ледяное море по самый горизонт, тревожное и опасное даже в штиль. Безумные норды сталкивали на воду свои утлые лодчонки, ничего не боясь. Дикие, дикие люди.

Собрав Архимага в очередной поход, Анкано поднялся в его опустевшие покои и разлегся поперек кровати, не снимая сапог. Кровать пахла данмером, Анкано казалось, что на светлой ткани остались невидимые частицы пепла и сажи, источающие запах.  
Архимага не будет несколько дней, и это хорошо, просто восхитительно. Анкано терпеть не мог делить с ним покои. Арен, несмотря на приветливую манеру общения, был настоящим данмером - и умудрялся парировать колкости так, что не хотелось ему ничего говорить, а попросту подхватить его подмышки и посадить в сундук.  
И сесть сверху, для надежности.  
Пока у Арена теплилось чаяние переманить Анкано на свою сторону, он был любезен и сдержан, но с гибелью этой жалкой надежды он стал совершенно невыносим.  
Ну а спать в своей комнате Анкано не хотел - покои Архимага ему больше импонировали.

\- Разрешите доложить, - донеслось с порога. Эстормо, в конспиративном одеянии ученика школы восстановления, прошелся по помещению, и шум его шагов гулко раскатился по помещению.  
\- Господин Анкано!  
\- Вытяни руки, - процедил тот, поднимаясь.  
\- Но, господин Анкано... - Эстормо слегка попятился, уткнулся спиной в шкаф, бутылочки на полках жалобно зазвенели.  
\- Я сказал.  
\- Да. Простите, - Эстормо покорно вытянул вперед недрогнувшие руки, но не смог не зажмурить глаз, когда ощутимый разряд молнии коснулся обнаженной кожи.  
\- Ты же эльф, Эстормо, - проговорил Анкано, обходя его, - ты должен быть аккуратным. Ловким. Тихим. Легким.  
\- Простите, - коротко проговорил тот, стоя навытяжку, и потемневшие от разряда пальцы чуть дрогнули.  
\- А ты топаешь, как эскадрон пьяных нордов. Нельзя так.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот, - Простите. Нельзя. Я больше не буду.  
\- Хорошо, - Анкано шлепнул его по рукам, и Эстормо облегченно выдохнув, убрал их в рукава.  
\- Лечить волдыри я запрещаю. Пусть они напомнят тебе о том, как эльф должен себя вести.  
\- Да, спасибо, господин Анкано, - узкие глаза Эстормо чуть заблестели, но он собрался и повторил еще раз.  
\- Разрешите доложить?  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Письмо я доставил в отведенный вами срок. Ответа господин Первый Эмиссар велела не дожидаться, сообщила, что доставит его со своим курьером.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - равнодушно произнес Анкано. Прошел мимо, заложив руки за спину, и остановился у голубого магического шара, разглядывая задумчиво. Протянул руку, чтоб погладить его, но сотворенный Архимагом шар ускользнул от его длинных пальцев.  
\- Как твое здоровье?  
\- Чье, мое? - уточнил Эстормо, все еще стоявший навытяжку. - В посольстве обратиться к алхимикам не успел. В целом, вроде выздровел, но вот уши...  
\- Покажи.  
Тот радостно подошел ближе, стянул капюшон с головы, позволяя разглядеть покрасневшие острые кончики, чуть завернувшиеся внутрь.  
\- Не нравится мне это, не нравится, - сощурился Анкано, меняя перчатки на более тонкие, не пропускающие влагу и воздух. Коснулся его ушей, ощупывая их, - больно, когда так делаю?  
\- Да... Немного.  
\- Хм. Ты ни с кем не контачишь в гостинице?  
\- Нет, господин, что вы. Воду для питья теперь я беру в Академии, питаюсь тут же, за руку ни с кем не здороваюсь. Моюсь, - вздохнул, - редко.  
\- А стираешь?  
\- Белье стирает хозяйка и сушит на морозе.  
\- Половой жизнью живешь?  
Эстормо жадно облизнулся и втянул воздух, а потом признался:  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не с кем!  
\- Неужели, - скривился Анкано, - только мне докучают с ухаживаниями и любезностями? Впрочем, это риторика. Когда последний раз вступал в половую связь?  
\- В посольстве, - хмыкнул, - около года назад, по случаю празднования...  
\- Неважно. Это точная информация?  
\- Точнее некуда, у меня записано. Я ведь не сплю с кем попало.  
\- Как трогательно, - оборвал тот, - не смей и ты докучать мне какой-нибудь романтикой.  
\- Никак нет, - пробормотал Эстормо, вновь блеснув глазами, - я всего лишь восхищаюсь вами как опытным и…  
\- Прекрати эти дифирамбы, у меня нет времени на них, - Анкано ухватил его за ухо, больно отщипнул кусочек кожи алхимическим пинцетом, - я проведу пару опытов, почитаю книги и скажу тебе, в чем причина болезни.  
Эстормо, не зная, говорить ему что-то или молчать, тихо вздохнул.

***

Через несколько дней курьер доставил письмо от Эленвен. Эстормо углядел его сквозь мутные, заснеженные окна, и сразу узнал, несмотря на неприметный серый плащ. Привез новости, значит. Интересно, что это – ответ на очередное прошение Анкано о смене офицера или что-то по делу?. Эстормо догадывался, что Анкано не слишком доволен его службой, но надеялся, что Первый Эмиссар не станет выполнять его просьбу. Конечно, у мага был отвратительный характер… но самым обидным было то, будто тот считал Эстормо ни на что неспособной ошибкой природы. То, что Анкано смотрел так на всех, кроме зеркала, Эстормо пока еще не знал и хотел доказать обратное.

***

Этим вечером Анкано был особенно зол – видимо, получил отказ от Эмиссара, или та была недовольна его успехами. Он сидел, читая книгу, и ничем не выдавал своих чувств, но Эстормо уже успел выучить все его привычки – и застывшее на красивом лице легкое отвращение ко всему вокруг, и едва заметный след зубов на нижней губе, и кольцо, повернутое камнем внутрь. Анкано вжимал острые грани камня в нежную кожу холеных рук и медленно переворачивал страницы.

Эстормо битый час стоял подле него, выпрямившись, будто солдат караула. Ждал, пока тот дочитает, не напоминал о своем присутствии – старался вести себя, как и положено порядочному эльфу. Вообще, Эстормо достаточно успешно служил, не задержавшись в солдатах, и сам успешно командовал отрядом… но почему-то только тут, в Винтерхолде, он узнал, что такое муштра. Что такое настоящий альтмер.

\- Ты здесь? – сухо поинтересовался Анкано, отложив книгу через несколько минут.  
\- Да, господин.  
\- Следуй за мной, - проговорил он негромко, поднимаясь с места. Эстормо, вновь переодевшийся учеником, молча пошел следом. Архимаг второго дня вернулся в Коллегию, поэтому Анкано не стал подниматься в покои, а, задержавшись на лестнице, огляделся по сторонам и прислушался. Приподнялся на цыпочках и легко надавил на потайную панель в восьми футах от пола. Быстро прошел в бесшумно открывшийся проем, и Эстормо, не задавая ненужных вопросов, последовал за ним. И вовремя – тяжелая панель тут же встала на место.

Яркий магический шар повис в воздухе – льдисто-голубой, узкие лучи выглядели колкими словно иглы. Спускаться пришлось недолго: лестница привела их в узкий застенок, достаточный, впрочем, чтоб вместить просторную кровать, несколько шкафов, набитых книгами сверх положенного, и алхимическое оборудование. Эстормо не стал заходить внутрь, маяча в проеме, и шар повис над ним, словно на привязи. Анкано создал еще один и уставился на подчиненного:  
\- Ты мне солгал.  
Эстормо уставился на него в ответ холодно и недоверчиво, уверенный в себе, но внутренности словно окатило ледяной соленой водой.  
\- Раздевайся, - велел Анкано.  
\- Зачем? - Эстормо нахмурился, отступая вглубь коридора. Вид мага, сосредоточенно натягивающего тонкие перчатки, насторожил его сверх меры.  
\- Я сказал.  
\- Сексуальные услуги не входят в мой спектр обязанностей, - пробормотал Эстормо, ужаснувшись своим словам. На самом деле, он не был бы против, но не так, не в промозглых застенках крепости, и не с таким отношением...  
\- У тебя лицо удивленной лошади, Эстормо, и обаяние деревянного табурета. Не льсти себе и раздевайся, иначе я с позором выгоню тебя к Эленвен, и пусть она лично занимается твоим здоровьем.  
\- Простите, - прошептал Эстормо, расстегивая пряжку. Никак не мог справиться с ней непослушными, негнущимися пальцами, словно ждал, что Анкано потеряет терпение и ухватит его за широкий ворот, рванув на себя.  
Но Анкано не смотрел даже в его сторону, и Эстормо удалось самому раздеться, стянув рубаху. Штаны упали к его ногам. Он замер, словно на осмотре в пункте призыва.  
И вот тогда Анкано посмотрел на него, внимательно посмотрел. Подошел ближе, потрогав розовато-красную кожу ушей, оглядел его всего с головы до ног. Длинные пальцы коснулись соска, потеребили с интересом, и Эстормо стоило больших трудов сдержать эмоции. Проклятье, ну почему все случилось именно так?

Анкано потеребил второй сосок, такой же розово-красный, словно ухо и возбужденно припухший.  
\- Ты предпочитаешь мужчин? - поинтересовался он негромко.  
\- Господин Анкано, к чему этот допрос?  
К чести Эстормо, он выглядел сейчас куда эмоциональнее табурета, щеки порозовели, а голос звенел от напряжения. Сейчас Эстормо можно даже было назвать интересным, пока он стоял вот так - с бесстыдно торчащими от прикосновений сосками, покусывая губу и отводя взгляд. Анкано провел по его макушке, погладив против шерсти - и заметил, как поднимается его член, с бледной, как бутон чайной розы, головкой.  
\- Ммм...ах! - выдохнул Эстормо, почувствовав прикосновение. Пусть даже в перчатке, пусть даже легкое и быстрое.  
Член его выглядел здоровым, но Анкано, склонившись, все равно обтер головку тряпицей, подхватил пару капель выступившей смазки.  
\- Итак, ты предпочитаешь взрослых мужчин, значительно опытнее и старше тебя, и... - Анкано вновь потеребил твердый сосок, - практикуешь подобный секс достаточно часто.  
\- Нет! - зашипел Эстормо, стараясь не откликаться на прикосновения, хотя тело явно ждало продолжения, - вы не правы, поверьте!  
\- Нагнись, - приказал Анкано в ответ.  
Эстормо слегка помедлил, но потом, стараясь забыть про холодный пристальный взгляд, послушно нагнулся, ссутулившись. И, в последний момент, все же выгнул спину, чуть приподняв зад, едва не застонав при этом - слишком стыдно было делать так при Анкано, и от этого ощущения стыда, затопившего с головой, ему захотелось выгнуться еще сильнее. В голове забилась, горячо запульсировала венка, воображение услужливо подкинуло картину: совершенно голый Эстормо на глазах у всей Коллегии послушно выполняет приказ Анкано, слышно возмущенные и удивленные стоны, все стоят и пялятся ему между ног. А потом Анкано прикажет что-нибудь еще...  
\- Надо же, как темпераментна нынешняя молодежь, - едко заметил Анкано, заметив тонкую блестящую струйку смазки. - Разведи ягодицы руками.  
\- Что? - всхлипнул Эстормо, которому казалась, что вся кровь прилила сейчас к члену и вискам, стучала в голове жарко и гулко, словно кузнечный молот.  
\- То, что ты слышал. Обхвати свою задницу и раздвинь половинки, я должен посмотреть на нее.  
\- Это слишком... - прошептал Эстормо, невольно погладив себя. Зажмурив глаза плотно-плотно, он выполнил приказ, ощущая, как дрожат собственные мышцы. Наклонился чуть ниже, выставляя свою беззащитную дырку на обозрение, и шумно сглотнул набежавшую слюну.  
\- Ты мало того, что лентяй, бездарь и солдафон, - зашипел Анкано, - ты еще и лжец, а этого я одобрить никак не могу.  
И, не сказав больше ничего, он протолкнул в задницу Эстормо какой-то прохладный и твердый предмет, крупный в обхвате, слишком крупный, слишком.  
\- Чего ты дергаешься? - процедил Анкано, - видишь, как легко входит? Кто и когда заполнил собой твою душевную пустоту, а?!  
\- Ммм... Господин Анкано! Я не был с мужчиной снизу давно, очень давно! - застонал тот, тщетно пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя посторонний предмет. Анкано вместо ответа двумя несильными толчками вогнал предмет еще глубже в его тело, уперся в простату, Эстормо вздрогнул, хрипло застонав, и обкончал собственные сапоги.  
\- Ай! – всхлипнул он, когда Анкано рывком вытянул предмет из его тела. Едва не упал, но все же нашел в себе силы выпрямиться и подтянуть вначале штаны, потом подвязать их ремнем, потом надеть рубаху и поправить одежду. К концу этого процесса глаза его совсем высохли, и он уставился на Анкано сухо и ненавидяще.  
\- Не прожги во мне дыру, - сказал тот, брезгливо оглядывая собственного офицера.

Эстормо выпрямился, словно вновь караул занял, и уставился в стену покрасневшими глазами. Едва ощутимо подрагивал, словно трясся от переизбытка чувств, но неплохо держал себя в руках.  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не признаться? - спросил Анкано почти добрым голосом, столь разительно отличающимся от обычного тона, что Эстормо затрясся сильнее. - Тайное всегда становится явным, друг мой.  
\- Господин Анкано! - отчеканил Эстормо, сбитый с толку его ласковым тоном, - я не обманываю вас!  
Он замер, стараясь смотреть мимо него, сквозь него, уперся взглядом в трещину на стене и внимательно разглядывал ее, словно увидел там нечто удивительное. Повисла напряженная тишина, но Эстормо по-прежнему молчал, крепко стиснув челюсть.  
\- Тебя пустили по кругу в посольстве? - догадался Анкано, и, взяв его за плечи, оттащил к кровати и усадил на нее, сам устроившись рядом.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул Эстормо, - как вы могли такое подумать?!  
\- Карточный долг? Пари? Мало ли, в какие игры играют теперь.  
\- Нет, нет, не было ничего такого, - помотал головой Эстормо, слегка успокоившись от близости Анкано, и неуверенно прижался ладонью к его ладони, - Странно даже, что вы не подумали про нордов.  
\- Это были не норды. Это были альтмеры… или один альтмер.  
\- Да нет же! Нет! Я могу поклясться чем угодно, что я уже год не спал ни с кем, честное слово талморского офицера! Я готов принести вам любую клятву, господин Анкано. Я не думал ни о ком, и уж, тем более, не подставлялся никому!  
\- Ни о ком?  
\- Кроме вас, - вздохнул тот, отвернувшись, - что толку скрывать, о вас я думал... Но не в том смысле! Я хотел произвести на вас впечатление.  
\- И тебе это удалось, - скривился тот. - Твое тело явно пользовали в последние несколько недель, нет смысла отрицать.  
\- Я ничего не знаю об этом. Честно.  
\- Ты имеешь привычку напиваться до потери пульса? Грибы? Лунный сахар?  
\- Нет, что вы! - воскликнул тот, - никогда. Я соблюдаю устав.  
\- И тем не менее, - Анкано сощурился и взял ладонь Эстормо в свою, проверяя его на реакцию. Тот ожидаемо покраснел, вначале попытался вытянуть ее, но потом размяк и замер.

\- Господин Анкано...  
\- Хотел бы я узнать, кто такой хитрый тебя попользовал, - сощурился тот, - ты не удовлетворяешь себя сам?  
\- Что?  
\- Не засовываешь ли ты в себя какие-нибудь подходящие и неподходящие вещи? - разъяснил тот. - Может ты, удобно устроившись на кровати, пропихиваешь в себя рукоятку метлы...?  
\- Нет! - Эстормо закрыл глаза и задышал шумно, - Никак нет.  
\- Похоже, теперь начнешь, - пробормотал Анкано и добавил громче, - хотя я уверен, что кто-то просто-напросто отымел тебя, грубо и быстро. Причем не один раз.  
\- Невозможно...  
\- Ты подцепил одну болезнь, которая передается исключительно половым путем, - сощурился Анкано, - причем только от альтмера к альтмеру.  
Эстормо вздрогнул, втягивая голову в плечи.  
\- Какая наглость - покуситься на моего офицера, - гневно сощурился Анкано. – К тому же, тот, кто это сделал, совсем не предохранялся, несмотря на болезнь.  
\- Значит, я болен?  
\- Да. И если не лечить - то твои уши окончательно отсохнут, свернутся и опадут, словно осенняя листва. А затем тоже самое произойдет с членом.  
Эстормо побледнел, чуть ли не сравнявшись цветом с волосами.  
\- Вы меня вылечите?  
\- Да, - скривился тот, - если ты, конечно, достоин этого.  
\- А тот мерзавец, который подарил мне эту заразу... Можно мне убить его?!  
\- Надо вначале подтвердить мои догадки, - хмыкнул Анкано, - а потом уже строить планы и делать выводы.  
Эстормо ничего не сказал, покраснев с ног до головы и просто чуть стиснул его пальцы в своих.

***  
В темноте не было слышно ничего, кроме звука собственного дыхания.  
Эстормо не почувствовал ничего, хотя не спал и плотно запер дверь. Он не успел даже задержать дыхание, не успел моргнуть – только все вокруг погасло, будто на голову натянули плотный мешок.

 

Ноги онемели, и на руки словно натянули ледяные перчатки, холод потек все выше и выше, поднимаясь к самым плечам. Холод проник, казалось, до самого горла, заморозив крик изнутри.  
Он вновь попытался вдохнуть – и не смог, сердце словно пропустило удар. Чужие ладони стиснули талию, поглаживая уверенно и ловко, меж плотно сомкнутых бедер скользнула ладонь – длиннопалая, узкая, сильная, и Эстормо на какое-то мгновение решил, что это сам Анкано. Но нет, Анкано не стал бы врать, не стал бы трахать его тайком, зачем ему это надо было, когда можно было просто приказать.  
Это был не он.  
Но вот представить себе, что это Анкано, было очень просто. Он чувствовал все размыто и рывками, только-только пальцы поглаживали головку – и вот они уже внутри, еще один удар сердца – и собственная теплая сперма изливается каплями на живот. Еще – и твердый член, тихо чмокнув, покидает его тело.  
И снова тишина, и темнота, и он лежит в своей постели, как будто ничего и не случилось.

***  
В покоях гулял ледяной ветер, завывая под самым потолком, перелистывая страницы раскрытых книг и неприятно подмораживая ноги Анкано. С большим удовольствием господин талморский маг сейчас бы надел фланелевый комбинезон и завернулся бы в плед, усевшись поближе к камину, но мечтать о подобном было малодушно и недостойно.  
\- Позволь посмотреть на твои исследования, мой друг, - мягко проговорил Савос Арен, положив ладонь на стол рядом с книгой Анкано.  
\- Мои исследования, - бархатно проговорил Анкано, захлопывая книгу, - вовсе не касаются дел Коллегии. А, значит, и вас тоже, друг мой.  
\- Простите за мое любопытство, - данмер никуда не ушел, остался стоять над душой, - но я бы не стал отвергать помощь на вашем месте.  
\- Любезный друг, - осклабился Анкано, - вы ведь не на моем месте, скорее, я на вашем... Быть может, вы хотите, чтоб я освободил ваш рабочий стол?  
\- Нет-нет, что вы, сидите, сидите, сколько вам потребуется, - сказал данмер и похлопал его по плечу. Анкано нахмурился, но тот уже отошел на безопасное расстояние и улыбался оттуда.  
\- Гляжу, вас интересуют странные книги, - Савос Арен позволил себе продолжить беседу, - никак, мой друг, вы решили разбавить ваше одиночество, добавили немного романтики в жизнь... а теперь страдаете от последствий?  
\- Ну что вы, что вы, друг мой. Мы, альтмеры, никогда не отличались неразборчивостью связей.  
\- Зачем же вам тогда интересоваться "Историей всех запретных болезней Тамриэля"?  
\- Один ученик попросил исследовать его заболевание, - хищно усмехнулся Анкано.  
\- И вы не скажете, какой?  
\- Вы сами знаете, что нет.  
\- А я думал, мы с вами друзья, - вздохнул Архимаг и отошел от него, вновь потрепав по плечу.

***

Эстормо явился в одежде ученика - в третий раз за эту неделю. Анкано хотел уже было попрекнуть его этим, однако, как только тот подошел ближе, то забыл об этом.  
На лице Эстормо красовался синяк - славный такой синяк, словно от хорошей пощечины.  
\- Мне надо с вами поговорить, - сказал Эстормо, - наедине.

Анкано вновь отвел его вниз. Сейчас, когда Савос Арен совал свой любопытный нос в каждую дырку, это было рискованно.  
Но Эстормо был настолько сосредоточен и молчалив, что Анкано колебаться не стал.  
\- Что у тебя стряслось?  
\- Да, - сказал тот неживым каким-то голосом, и, словно не эльф, а голем ледяной, встал и принялся четкими, ровными движениями снимать с себя штаны. Нагнулся и замер, даже не моргая.  
\- Ты... мог бы и словами сказать, - пробормотал Анкано, разглядывая аккуратно впихнутый в задницу платочек, - я бы тебе поверил.  
\- С меня сегодня текло с утра, как с портовой девки, - негромко доложил Эстормо, - понимаете?  
\- А синяк откуда?  
\- Споткнулся. Упал.  
\- Ты же эльф...  
\- Неуклюжий, да, - задышал тот глубоко и часто, - со мной, наверное, в цирке выступать можно. Как с дрессированной ло...  
\- Умолкни, - оборвал его Анкано, надеясь не допустить Эстормо до срыва, но тот уже был на грани.  
\- Я проснулся в сплошной темноте. Почти не чувствовал рук, ног, только там... Чувствовал. Хорошо чувствовал. Зачем он трахнул меня, если я такой... лошадь?  
Голос Эстормо слегка подрагивал, звенел, словно свежий намерзший лед трескался под ногами.  
\- Вкусы у всех разные, - хмыкнул Анкано, но потом положил ладонь на плечо Эстормо и притянул его к себе, укладывая на кровать. Тот вцепился в плечи Анкано, рывком потянул его на себя и приобнял его, ожидая разряда молнии за наглость. Анкано лишь сдержанно прижался губами к его виску.  
\- Прекрати страдать, я не позволю никому безнаказанно трахать моего офицера, - проговорил он в серебристо-серый ежик отросших волос, и тут Эстормо прорвало. Он молча лежал, почти не дергался и не дышал, не рыдал позорно, словно девица, но Анкано все равно отлично чувствовал, что внутри он страдает и сердце сжимается от боли.  
\- Прекрати, сейчас же, - скупо пробормотал он, потому что утешать не любил. Потом аккуратно стянул перчатку и принялся гладить его шею и пострадавшие уши, все еще красные от болезни.  
\- Вы заразитесь! - Эстормо вмиг похолодел, перестал страдать. Отстранился от него и задышал шумно.  
\- Нет, - скептически хмыкнул Анкано, - в свое время нам всем делали прививки от этой болезни, потому что переболевший ею еще долго распространял семена болезни среди своих любовников и любовниц, и оказалось проще победить болезнь, чем лечить ее. Болезнь давно ушла с Алинора, ваше поколение не прививали даже, поэтому ты и подцепил. Но от кого же?  
\- Мне было страшно, - признался Эстормо, - как будто я в плену, но не только телом, но и разумом. И это горячее дыхание у меня над головой, этот твердый...  
\- Можешь не говорить, - усмехнулся Анкано, погладил его по щеке. Провел ладонью чуть ниже, в широкий ворот одеяния и погладил его там, ущипнул под ухом.  
Эстормо долго и глубоко вздохнул, прижался всем телом к нему.  
\- Как же ты упал? - спросил Анкано, обводя пальцем припухший лиловый синяк.  
\- Наступил в миску с молоком. Хозяйка гостиницы поставила ее у лестницы, а я был так взволнован, что не заметил.  
\- Молоко на лестнице? - удивленно приподнял бровь Анкано. - Не помню у нордов таких обычаев.  
\- Это от барабашек, - пояснил Эстормо, - или для. Хозяйка отчего-то решила, что у нас завелись барабашки.  
Анкано изрядно удивился, но больше ничего не сказал.

***  
\- Господин... - протянул Эстормо негромко, ухватив мага за рукав, - давайте останемся в Коллегии!  
\- Ну уж нет! - хмыкнул Анкано и брезгливо глянул на пальцы Эстормо. Тот горестно вздохнул и убрал руку.  
\- Но ведь ночевать в гостинице рискованно...  
\- Я же сказал тебе, - Анкано резко развернулся, и ветер сорвал капюшон с его головы, взъерошил волосы, - я никому не позволю обижать и унижать моего офицера.  
Эстормо стоял, глядя на него внимательно, снежинки медленно падали на волосы Анкано, таяли на его теплой коже, превращаясь в крохотные капли воды.  
\- Господин Анкано...  
\- Если мне надо будет, я сам унижу тебя или причиню тебе боль. Только я.  
Эстормо, сам присыпанный снегом, никак не мог подобрать ответ, и, вместо этого подошел и положил ладони на плечи Анкано. Тихо и судорожно дыша, приник к его губам, в какой-то момент испугался, что примерзнет сейчас, словно ледяной столб целовал.  
\- Эстормо... - проговорил тот, и вдруг ответил на поцелуй, неожиданно тепло и ласково. Обхватил за талию и затылок, прижал к себе, и принялся целовать, рискуя напрочь обветрить губы. Ветер гудел над пропастью, в метели не было видно ничего дальше вытянутой руки, лишь снег падал, укрывая эльфов, стоящих на мосту. Эстормо поплыл от счастья, урча и прижимаясь к нему, и тогда Анкано отстранился, отодвинулся, поправил воротник и надвинул капюшон.  
\- Идем, Эстормо. Не стоит терять ни минуты.  
Офицер, который был готов потерять так целую жизнь, кивнул и последовал за ним.

***

\- Нужно поймать ублюдка, - решил Анкано, после того, как вошел в комнату офицера на втором этаже. Снег и метель остались там, за окном, а здесь было тепло, тихо и уютно.  
Но Анкано не успокоился, даже внимательно осмотрев комнату. Обнаружение жизни, обнаружение смерти... Руки его светились от магии, но результатов это не принесло. В комнате никого не было, как не было и секретных панелей в шкафу и стенах.  
\- Вдруг это будет опасно для вас! - воскликнул Эстормо, вскочил, не в силах усидеть на одном месте.  
\- Вздор! - отрезал Анкано, - а этот мерзавец обнаглел. Ведь поначалу ты вообще не подозревал, что тебя пользуют в зад?  
\- Нет, - закусил губу Эстормо, - я и не знал. Пока вы меня... не осмотрели.  
\- А в последний раз ты чувствовал.  
\- Да, господин Анкано, - обеспокоенно проговорил тот, - время уже позднее, я обычно сплю сейчас. Идите к себе.  
\- Эстормо, ты забываешь о субординации.  
\- Я прошу вас не как начальника... - тот совсем расшатался эмоционально и выглядел сейчас отвратительно несобранным и нервным. - Я прошу вас, как...  
Не ответив, он подошел к Анкано и вновь положил руки ему на плечи, потерся щекой, надеясь на ответную ласку. Но тот вдруг стряхнул его руки, как гадкое насекомое.  
\- Анкано! - не выдержал тот, до боли стиснул зубы, стараясь дышать глубоко, не чувствовать, не чувствовать ничего...  
\- Не время, - зашипел тот и толкнул Эстормо в кровать, - я чувствую, кто-то приближается! Притворись спящим.  
Военная выучка Эстормо не позволила ослушаться приказа, и он улегся в кровать, погасив все свечи, кроме одной.  
\- Задержи дыхание, - произнес ставший невидимым Анкано, - почувствуй врага.  
Эстормо замер под одеялом, невольно прижав колени к груди, и напряженно уставился на дверь. Сердце внезапно скакнуло в горло, он давился им, своими чувствами давился, и никак не мог вздохнуть.  
Дверь была крепко заперта. Крепко-накрепко, и Эстормо знал это, а еще он знал, что она ни разу не остановила неизвестного насильника. И тот приближался, с каждой секундой был все ближе, если верить словам Анкано, а Эстормо верил ему, верил в его опыт и способности. Дверь была заперта, и вот теперь даже он услышал тихий скрип отмычки в замке. Внутри все замерло - не от страха, ведь он был не один, но от неизвестности. Вздохнув поглубже, Эстормо затаил дыхание, чтоб увидеть этот момент, как распахивается дверь, как враг проходит внутрь.  
Но не увидел ничего.

Дверь не открылась.

Но враг уже стоял около его постели, сжимая в пальцах темный, плотный мешок.

Эстормо не выдержал, и вскрикнул от ужаса, но в ту же секунду враг, облаченный в простую мантию, исчез, не открывая двери. Не просочился сквозь нее, а просто-напросто исчез.

\- Анкано! - воскликнул Эстормо вновь, обернулся к нему - тот уже стал видимым, стоял, словно в задумчивости, и по его губам текло нечто настолько неприличное, что Эстормо лучше бы откусил себе язык, чем сказал об этом.  
\- Что это было? - все еще задумчиво проговорил Анкано.  
Он невольно облизнул губы, инстинктивно сплюнул, стер белесые капли с подбородка и посмотрел на свои пальцы.  
\- Что это за...? Ах он ублюдок! - зарычал он, бросившись к двери, - я убью его!  
Эстормо нервно сглотнул, откинул одеяло, едва не запутавшись в нем, и вскочил на ноги.

Дверь была заперта, но Анкано вышиб ее со второго раза, повалил и пробежался по ней. Ублюдок не должен был уйти далеко, нет!  
В зале, несмотря на поздний час, было достаточно людно, и разьяренный Анкано едва не убил Неласара, попавшегося ему на пути. Схватив его за горло, он увидел вспышку лилового света у двери - и скользнувшую на улицу высокую фигуру.  
\- Архррр! - захрипел Неласар, но Анкано уже отбросил его в сторону. Выбежав на улицу, он увидел темную фигуру, прячущуюся в развалинах. Подобравшись ближе, выпустил хороший разряд молнии с обеих рук. Остов колодца, за которым спрятался тот, разнесло в щепки, но ни оберег, ни камни не могли принять на себя всю мощь разряда.  
Чуть оклемавшись, альтмер попытался подняться на ноги, но еще один удар молнии вновь опрокинул его.  
\- А ты сильный, - заметил Анкано, подойдя ближе. Встал прямо над поверженным врагом, и наступил каблуком на длинные пальцы в перчатках. Сначала на одну ладонь, потом на другую, вдавливая пальцы в мерзлый лед мостовой. Послышался тихий, но ясный хруст, альтмер взвыл, коротко и тихо.  
\- Я возьму тебя в Коллегию, - сладко пообещал Анкано, настигнув свою добычу. Встал с его искалеченных пальцев, обошел вокруг, и опустился рядом на одно колено. Протер лицо колючим, холодным снегом, и, сплюнув в ладонь, провел по пухлым, красиво изогнутым губам, пропихнув пальцы в рот, заставляя вылизать их.  
\- Тебе со мной понравится… прежде чем ты подохнешь, - пообещал Анкано, а тот все молчал, жмуря глаза, будто чего-то ждал. Он был симпатичным внешне, и даже покрасневшие уши не портили его, к тому же он был совсем еще молод, моложе даже, чем Эстормо, но тем лучше.  
\- Тем лучше, - ухмыльнулся Анкано, поглаживая альтмера по щеке, но тот уставился вдруг куда-то в сторону и заскулил от боли, тихо, но пронзительно, словно внимание привлекал.  
Но вокруг не было ни одного стражника, да и какое им дело было до разборок магов?  
Никакого, вокруг только ночь и метель. Прямо над головой, в густой ночной синеве сияли ночные светила.

Анкано поднялся, чтоб отволочь свою добычу в Коллегию, перекинул через плечо. И - в точности как и рассказывал Эстормо - сердце словно пропустило удар. Дыхание замерло в груди, и на какой-то миг Анкано показалось, что снег застыл в холодном воздухе ночи.  
Еще один удар сердца - и вот Анкано стоит один, и в руках никого нет, как нет никого вокруг.

Кроме Эстормо, выбежавшего на улицу в наспех накинутом плаще. Анкано уставился на своего офицера, недоумевая, что и как случилось, а Эстормо, увидев растерянное лицо своего начальника – Анкано сбили с толку второй раз за полчаса, небывалый случай! - вдруг широко улыбнулся.

А потом подошел к нему ближе и обнял крепко, положив голову на грудь.  
И Анкано не стал отталкивать его.

***

\- Вы спасли меня, - тихо, смущенно проговорил Эстормо, стискивая пальцы Анкано и согревая их своим теплом.  
\- Не городи чепухи, - разозлился тот, сидя на его гостиничной кровати. Туго набитого монетами кошелька едва хватило, чтоб умаслить хозяйку, а второй такой пришлось отдать Неласару за причиненные неудобства. Тот брать не хотел, видимо, не позволяла гордость, и Анкано едва не придушил его еще раз.  
\- Он больше не придет, - улыбнулся Эстормо, уселся прямо на пол у ног Анкано и положил голову ему на колени.  
\- С чего ты взял? - Анкано подхватил лечебную мазь и принялся аккуратно смазывать уши Эстормо. Тот заурчал, томно и протяжно, закрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
\- Потому что я в какую-то секунду увидел двоих, которые, судя по всему, пришли ему на помощь. Один сказал второму, что, мол, тот доигрался, не следовало ему позволять… если я все правильно расслышал.  
\- Как интересно, - скучающего протянул Анкано, пораженный собственной неудачей, - а я упустил.  
\- Но вы все равно избавили меня от него... - Эстормо поднялся, и принялся медленно раздеваться, - вы сделали это ради меня...  
Анкано не стал его переубеждать, и тоже разделся, погасил часть свечей и притянул к себе разгоряченного, ждущего офицера. Тот охотно выгнулся, позволяя щипать себя за соски.  
\- Я вас люблю, - протянул он низко, улегся на кровати, послушно раздвинув ноги, - люблю... хочу вас.  
\- Или ты прекратишь об этом, - Анкано стиснул зубы на его шее, - или я выпорю тебя. Прилюдно. В колодках.  
Эстормо задрожал, словно предвкушая, потерся своим пахом о его живот.  
\- Да, - забормотал он, разводя ноги еще шире, - сделайте так... возьмите меня при всех, да... Если я заслужил.  
Анкано усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал и вновь укусил его.

***

\- Откуда же мне знать, мой друг?! - изумился Савос Арен в ответ на вопрос Анкано, - вы так занимательно рассказываете, но это больше похоже на легенды, нежели на быль.  
\- Вот оно что...  
\- Я слышал про нечто подобное, но, наверное, в глубоком детстве, от матушки. А ваша история... - хитрый данмер уставился на припухшие от поцелуев губы Анкано, - столь же занимательна, сколь запутана.  
\- То есть, вы не знаете, кто это мог быть, Арен? - спросил Анкано напрямую.  
\- Есть некие силы, здесь, в Коллегии, что могли бы ответить на ваш вопрос, - вздохнул данмер, подвинув свою ладонь под его и чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Какие же? - Анкано невольно отстранился, взяв кубок с вином.  
\- Не знаю, мой друг, - фыркнул Савос Арен, - не знаю.  
\- Все ты знаешь, дружок, - не выдержал Анкано, но хитрый данмер ухмыльнулся и ни слова больше ему не сказал.

 

Конец.


End file.
